diabolik_loversfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Boody Night Vol.2 Ruki VS Azusa
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Bloody Night Vol.2 Ruki VS Azusa este cel de al doilea disc din colecţia VERSUS SONG. Aceasta este interpretata de către Ruki Mukami (CV:Takahiro Sakurai) şi Azusa Mukami (CV: Daisuke Kishio). Discul a avut premierea în Japonia pe data de 18 noiembrie 2015 şi are ca bonus şi o mini dramă înregistrată. Lista de piese # Luv Apple Juice 04:18 # Luv Apple Juice -Reading ver. Ruki-''' 04:15 # 'Luv Apple Juice -Azusa ver-' 04:16 # 'Luv Apple Juice -off vocal-' 04:15 # '''Mini Drama 「Ayato VS Subaru」 25:24 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「ルキＶＳアズサ」, Tori oroshi mini dorama 「Ruki VS Azusa」) Versurile Kanji = いつも枯渇してる　何でも或るのに、 　　　何にも無い　呪われた楽園-エデン- 　　　この苛立ちは　誰にも言えない 　　　あの深層部で、凝固-こりかたま-ってる────……… イヴ、その優しいナイフで、この喉を切り裂いてくれ 　　　一番奥まで、染み込む　罪な言葉で痺れてみたいんだ　 　　　「すべて」を飲み込む蛇の様に　お前に絡みつき、この牙で唆していく 　　　もっと、欲しがるように、仕向けて、その口に果汁を注ぎ込む 赤く熟した、禁断の果実　握り潰し　ハダカで始終、貪れば　 　　　ふたりの無垢が、湧き出てくる 　　　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice 　　　甘く響いた、審判の声に　耳を塞ぎ　夢中に果汁、舐めあえば 　　　ふたりの無恥が、明るみになる 　　　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice あの樹になっている　「すべて」を、もぎ奪-と-る 黒く腐った思いで笑い合う 　　　流れ出した疑問に　歪んだ祈りで答える 　　　楽園-エデン-の雲は晴れることはなく　常に渦巻いたままで 　　　この失望しきった思いが息を吹き返すことはない 　　　あの時に死んでいるから 　　　受け入れることはできなくても　残酷に時は過ぎる 　　　お前という運命がそばにあるだけで　安らげるのなら Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah　I want you 　　　Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah　I want you 　　　Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah　I want you 一人で生きるには持て余して 　　　蹂躙-ふみにじ-りたい愛の衝動で　その痛みを求め 胸元から込み上げた刹那の願いを　真っ赤に染まっている 　　　これは二人が罪を犯すための禁断の儀式 　　　アダムとイヴになるための 　　　悲しむわけにはいかない　奪われた自由の中で 　　　きっと永遠に続くから 　　　望む限り　牙を打ち込んでやる 　　　痛みだけがすべてのものをはっきりさせるのなら いつでも吸いたくて眩暈がする 　　　神が憐れむほどの異常　あの言葉を掴め 口元から溢れた赤さを恥じるな　罪を感じろ、 　　　これは二人が次に進むために必要な儀式 　　　アダムとイヴになるための 甘く響いた、審判の声に　耳を塞ぎ　夢中に果汁、舐めあえば 　　　ふたりの無恥が、明るみになる 　　　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice 　その血はわかってる　「すべて」を口にして |-| Romaji = itsumo kokatsu shiteru　nandemo aru no ni, nani ni mo nai　norowareta EDEN kono iradachi wa　dare ni mo ienai ano shinsoubu de, korikatamatteru────……… IBU, sono yasashii NAIFU de, kono nodo o kirisaite kure ichiban oku made, shimikomu　tsumi na kotoba de shibirete mitainda 'subete' o nomikomu hebi no youni　omae ni karamitsuki, kono kiba de sosonokashiteiku motto, hoshigaru youni, shimukete, sono kuchi ni kajuu o sosogikomu akaku jukushita kindan no kajitsu　nigiritsubushi　HADAKA de shijuu, musaboreba futari no muku ga, wakidete kuru Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice amaku hibiita, shinpan no koe ni　mimi o fusagi　muchuu ni kajuu, nameaeba futari no muchi ga, akarumi ni naru Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice ano ki ni natteiru　'subete' o, mogitoru kuroku kusutta omoi de waraiau nagaredashita gimon ni　yuganda inori de kotaeru EDEN no kumo wa hareru koto wa naku　tsune ni uzumaita mama de kono shitsubou shikitta omoi ga iki o fukikaesu koto wa nai ano toki ni shindeiru kara ukeireru koto wa dekinakute mo　zankoku ni toki wa sugiru omae toiu unmei ga soba ni aru dake de　yasurageru no nara Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah　I Want You Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah　I Want You Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah　I Want You hitori de ikiru ni wa moteamashite fuminijiritai ai no shoudou de　sono itami o motome munamoto kara komiageta setsuna no negai o　makka ni somatteiru kore wa futari ga tsumi o okasu tame no kindan no gishiki ADAMU to IBU ni naru tame no kanashimu wake ni wa ikanai　ubawareta jiyuu no naka de kitto eien ni tsudzuku kara nozomu kagiri　kiba o uchikonde yaru itami dake ga subete no mono o hakkiri saseru no nara itsudemo suitakute memai ga suru kami ga awaremu hodo no ijou　ano kotoba o tsukame kuchimoto kara afureta akasa o hajiru na　tsumi o kanjiro, kore wa futari ga tsugi ni susumu tame ni hitsuyou na gishiki ADAMU to IBU ni naru tame no amaku hibiita, shinpan no koe ni　mimi o fusagi　muchuu ni kajuu, nameaeba futari no muchi ga, akarumi ni naru Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice sono chi wa wakatteru　'subete' o kuchi ni shite |-| Engleza = It's always barren no matter what happens, There's nothing here in this accursed Eden This irritation can't be spoken of to anyone In that deepest level, it's frozen solid────……… Eve, slice my throat wide open with your tender knife. Drive it in until it pierces all the way through. It's as if I'm being numbed by these sinful words. Swallowing 'all of you' whole like a serpent, I'll coil around you and tempt you with my fangs. Tempted so that you desire it even more, I'll pour this juice into your mouth. Red and ripened, the forbidden fruit we crush… Naked from beginning to end, once we partake, Our purity will come gushing forth! Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice Ringing out sweetly, closing our ears to the voice of judgement… In ecstasy, once we taste it's juice, Our shamelessness will be brought to light! Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice Becoming like that tree, 'everything' will be stripped from us! Laughing at the memories that have turned black and decayed, Answering our prayers warped by our stream of questions, The clouds over Eden will not dissipate as they continuously swirl about. These thoughts constantly wrought with despair keep us from coming back to life Because that's when we die. Even if we can never be forgiven, time cruelly moves on. I can only feel at ease because there's a destiny like 'you' by my side. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… I want you! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… I want you! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… I want you! Living alone is too much to bear So, I seek that pain, urged on by the impulses of love that I want to trample underfoot The desires of the moment that have filled my heart are stained a deep red. This is the forbidden ritual the two of us commit sins for So that we become Adam and Eve. It's impossible to regret it in the midst of our stolen freedom, Because it shall surely continue on into eternity. I will drive my fangs into you as much as you wish, As if this pain alone is all that can be made certain for you. Always wanting to suck blood, we feel dizzy So abnormal that God pities us, we cling to those words Don't be ashamed of the redness spilling from your mouth. Feel our sins, For this is a necessary ritual so that the two of us will move on So that we become Adam and Eve. Ringing out sweetly, closing our ears to the voice of judgement… In ecstasy, once we taste it's juice, Our shamelessness will be brought to light! Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice　Luv Apple Juice Knowing of that blood of yours, I'll eat 'all of you'! Video thumb|left|300 px Referinţe # http://dialover.net/cd/?series=versus_song # http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/81651.html Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:VERSUS SONG